


Anti Somnolence

by TGP



Series: Free Will [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Babies gonna kill me with the feels, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Why can't I just write porn?, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm night. Two boys. A gentle kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti Somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write porn for this verse but it just wasn’t appropriate for the other stories. So, here you go. Set after Maybe and before To Fly Away so I nudged the post order a bit. Feel free to skip all you like. There is nothing plot relevant here and only a little shameless fluff because gods know Shinji and Kaworu need it.

It’s dark and warm and Kaworu can’t sleep. He slips out of the house and goes to the edge of the lake where it’s just a little cooler by proximity. Besides, he likes the sound of the water as light wind rakes across it. He likes watching the water move and the reflection of the stars shimmering along the surface. Kaworu closes his eyes and feels the wind through his feathers, flaring them out to get more of the delicious contact. It causes shivers down his back and a glorious sense of _being_.

 

He likes knowing he’s alive and real and loses himself in the surety of his existence.

 

Footsteps bring him back to the present and Kaworu tucks his wings against his back as Shinji plops down beside him with his blanket around his shoulders. Kaworu offers a smile that Shinji shyly returns.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Kaworu asks and Shinji shakes his head. With a softer smile, Kaworu opens one wing and curls it around them, shifting a little closer to the dark headed boy. Shinji’s cheeks burn but he doesn’t try to escape the protective shield of feathers and Kaworu’s body.

 

“Restless,” Shinji explains as he hugs a knee to his chest and looks out over the sparkling water. “I was thinking about things… stupid things.”

 

“I’ll listen,” Kaworu offers. And then watches, fascinated, as Shinji grows redder. He wonders just what is going through the boy’s head. Shifting even closer, Kaworu reaches out and gently guides Shinji’s head back up so he can see him clearly. “There’s no one but us. No need to be embarrassed.”

 

Shinji’s eyes gleam with reflected starlight and he tries to look away but it’s as if he’s being drawn to Kaworu’s face. He looks conflicted, words meaning different things and scrambling in a big pile in his mind. Kaworu can’t help but try to sooth it away and brush his fingers along Shinji’s cheek. He can feel the heat of Shinji’s blush.

 

“I…” Shinji licks his lips with an odd nervousness and Kaworu finds himself unable to look away. Closing his eyes a moment, Shinji takes a breath and then he leans in and catches Kaworu’s lips with his.

 

Having happened so little, the kiss is still excitingly new and Kaworu enjoys the light brushes of soft skin and nervous flicks of tongue. He lets his hand slide back into Shinji’s hair and cradle the back of his head. Shinji leans closer as the kiss slides from gentle hesitance to something warmer.

 

Shinji’s mouth is hot and wet and the slide of his tongue against Kaworu’s sends shivers down his back. He traces the shapes of Shinji’s teeth and caresses the ridged roof of his mouth with avid curiosity. Of course, the way that causes Shinji to tremble just makes it better.

 

They break apart but then Shinji’s eyes catch Kaworu’s and they’re dark with a want Shinji understands but can barely allow himself and it’s all Kaworu can do not to throw him down. His body is alive with an alien sort of heat and it is so very new he can hardly handle it. So, Kaworu just draws Shinji back in, letting himself burn these feelings out through their lips.

 

One of Shinji’s hands curls in the front of Kaworu’s shirt. His fingers are hot through the thin fabric. Kaworu wants them on skin, but he’s distracted as Shinji licks deep in his mouth. Those same fingers spread out, feeling the planes of Kaworu’s chest and slowly down over his ribs and belly. Where Shinji’s fingers have been grows cold and while Kaworu doesn’t mind, but he wants to be touched all over. Hot fingers find the edge of Kaworu’s shirt and he shivers as he feels Shinji’s thumb slide along the edge of his hip.

 

“Can I…?” Shinji murmurs, his voice hushed and rough.

 

“Anything.”

 

Kaworu lets his lips brush the edge of Shinji’s jaw as the other boy looks down between them. Then Shinji’s hand delves under Kaworu’s shirt and splays out across his stomach. The muscle there involuntarily tightens but it isn’t unpleasant. Especially not the way Shinji traces the light lines of his frame. Kaworu distracts himself with Shinji’s throat, inhaling the scent of him before finding Shinji’s quickening pulse with his tongue.

 

As Shinji grows bolder, his touch firms and Kaworu finds himself edging into it eagerly. He wants to return the favor but he’s afraid Shinji might scare off if he does too soon. Besides, he enjoys the way Shinji explores his body.

 

And then Kaworu finds himself on his back, wings spread out under him, and it’s not exactly comfortable. He props himself up on his elbows to ease weight off the base of his wings and then looks up and Shinji is leaning over him, looking as surprised as Kaworu is. Shinji blinks and flushes and starts to apologize and then stops as Kaworu shifts up his knee between Shinji’s legs. He watches the shiver run through Shinji as his eyes close a moment and Kaworu swallows thickly as Shinji shifts to press more firmly to his thigh. There’s heat and stiff flesh and Kaworu knows what it means and he _wants_ that.

 

Kaworu drags Shinji down against him, sealing their bodies tight along the length of them and he stops caring about how his wings feel because it’s perfect, it’s just right, and Kaworu isn’t giving this up. Shinji’s breath is hot and fast against Kaworu’s throat and when Kaworu’s hand slides down his spine to press them closer, Shinji shivers and his hips cant down against Kaworu’s raised thigh.

 

There’s heat trapped between their bodies and Kaworu never wants to release it. He catches Shinji’s hip against his palm and guides him, entranced by the breathy noises muffled against his throat. He wonders, briefly, if he should stop this before it goes too far. They’ve never touched like this, so close. It might be too much, too fast…

 

He means to tell Shinji this but what comes out is, “I love you, Shinji.”

 

Shinji makes a noise that is half desperate and could have been a word, but Kaworu doesn’t have time to decipher it. Not when Shinji forces a hand between them and cups over the front of Kaworu’s pants. The sensation shocks him and Kaworu finds his breath gone a moment. He hadn’t realized how much this was affecting _him_ , so caught up in Shinji. Now he can’t forget it and he rolls into that touch as Shinji explores the shape of him through thin cloth that is suddenly too much of a barrier. His body feels alien in a way that is perfectly human but he’s too distracted to properly appreciate that.

 

Kaworu drops his leg a scant few inches to give him the room he needs to get a hand there instead. He rubs the heel of his hand over the hot distention he finds there and glorifies in the way Shinji whimpers and presses to his touch. He wants more, wants it closer, and nothing stops him from getting those pants open so he can touch skin. Kaworu’s heart races in his chest as his fingers curl around hard, heated flesh and he feels Shinji’s moan against his throat. He explores the blunted head, runs a finger along the ridge above the shaft, and then strokes over that as he reads the pleasure in Shinji’s reactions.

 

It’s… It’s beautifully organic and real and human and Kaworu can’t stop. He can’t stop touching and he wonders if he’ll ever be able to. He wants Shinji against him, breathless and wanting, for the rest of his days. He wants to bring Shinji to this state over and over and never let him go.

 

Shinji moans his name so very sweetly and Kaworu drops back his head with a low noise as Shinji copies his actions and gets a hand in his pants. Kaworu can barely think after that. He’s overwhelmed by the feel of it all and the heat and when Shinji kisses him, he’s lost in a sea of sensation. He’s caught in the visceral realness of it all.

 

Kaworu drags them closer until it’s hard to move. His knuckles brush Shinji’s with every pass of their hands and he grows even more desperate for the touch. He can feel heat and tension building uncomfortably in his gut and he just wants to release it. He’s so close, he’s almost there, and he wants it so very badly.

 

Shinji’s eyes are closed tight, his red mouth open and panting for every hurried breath. Neither of them can concentrate on kissing anymore, not with the way pleasure is ridding them of any notion to thinking. He’s beautiful and Kaworu stares at his face as it twists and Shinji’s breathing skips and then he’s shuddering hard. Kaworu arches off the ground when Shinji’s fingers clench around him and then he’s gone and it’s…

 

It’s heaven and hell and twisted and perfect and for a few moments, he thinks he’s blacked out before he realizes his eyes are closed and opens them.

 

The stars are bright and spread as far as he can see above them. Kaworu holds Shinji to him, letting them both work through shivery aftershocks.

 

“I love you,” Kaworu whispers as he cards his fingers through Shinji’s hair and Shinji nuzzles his throat with a soft murmur.

 

They stay that way for a long time, drowsy in their exhaustion and comfortable in each others’ arms. But Kaworu doesn’t want this moment stumbled onto by anyone else so eventually he rouses Shinji and they wash off. Shinji gives Kaworu’s shirt an embarrassed look as Kaworu strips it off to wash drying fluids from it.

 

When they head back to the house, Shinji reaches out and catches his hand. Kaworu laces their fingers together and feels the greatest contentment. They drop into their cots, already pushed together weeks ago, and Shinji reaches out for him. Kaworu drags Shinji in close, curling his arms around the other under their blanket. He’s not felt this content in… he doesn’t know how long. It’s new and comforting and wonderful and he’s not letting go.

 

“I love you too,” Shinji said finally into Kaworu’s throat, his voice nearly soundless. Kaworu smiles bright in the cloaking darkness of the house and folds a protective wing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to call this “The One Where Shinji Gets a Hand Job” or “Horny Gay Teens Get Handsy by the Lake”. Because I have no soul and can’t title correctly.


End file.
